<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Costume by Sinistretoile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374569">In Costume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile'>Sinistretoile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Costume Kink, Drabble, F/M, The Witcher - Freeform, geralt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry should be home. But he's not answering. She finds him playing video games...dressed as The Witcher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a tumblr post that mentioned Henners wearing the Geralt costume home and to bed. A question was asked if he wore it while he played the game. I hope he did. That's why I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Henry! I’m home!” She called through the luxurious townhouse. She kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag on the carpet by the hall table, tossing her keys on the table top. He didn’t answer. “Henry?” His car had been in his spot in the drive, leaving her to park on the street.<br/>
Kal padded up and bumped her hand for pets. She gave the fluffy black and white Akita the rubs and scratches he wanted. “Where’s your Henry, Kal?” He snuffled at her then padded off to his bed. “Fat lot of help you are.”<br/>
“Henry!” Still no answer. He wasn’t in the kitchen or the den. Her annoyance grew. She called down the stairs to the basement. No answer there either but she could hear both the washer and dryer going. Coming back into the foyer, she rested her fists on her hips. His sneakers were on the mat by the door so he wouldn’t have gone for a run.<br/>
“Henry!” Again, no answer. Her fingertips skimmed up the banister as she climbed the plush carpeted stairs. “Henry?” Her concern began to outgrow her irritation at his silence. He wasn’t in the bedroom nor the bathroom. She pushed open the door to his office. “Hen...ry.” She sat on the loveseat in front of the TV but he didn’t look like himself. He looked like the character in the game.<br/>
Henry pulled the isolating headphones off. She could hear raucous sounds coming from them. No wonder he couldn’t hear her. “You look upset. Something the matter?”<br/>
She shook her head. “I was calling for you.”<br/>
“Sorry.” He paused the game and set the controller down on the table in front of him. “Was in the zone.” He relaxed back into the cushions, the leather of the Witcher costume creaking.<br/>
“Um, babe?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Why...why are you still in costume?”<br/>
“Because it took forever to get into and we couldn’t shoot very long today due to weather.”<br/>
“So you just decided to wear it home?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Ok then.” She shrugged and left him to the game. He stood and followed her out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.<br/>
“What do you think of it?” He leaned an elbow against the jamb, leaning over her.<br/>
“Very period.” She played with the greyish white tresses of the wig. “Different but I like it. It suits you.” Her fingertips danced down the exquisite leather work of the costume. “Excellent craftsmanship.” Her hands gripped his body. “I quite enjoy the way it molds to you.”<br/>
“You like that do you?” His luscious mouth broke into a cheeky grin.<br/>
“You’re going to break the internet’s sexuality.” He threw his head back and laughed, deep in his barrel chest. When he raised his head, their lips met in a searing kiss. He grunted and lifted her up against the wall. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her off the wall and carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom, his booted foot kicking the door closed behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>